Toy vehicles have proven to be popular amongst children and adult collectors. However, because of the enormous variety of toy vehicles that are available to consumers, it is increasingly important to differentiate other vehicles in order to attract consumer attention.
One method of attracting consumer attention is to equip toy vehicles with driving functionality. In the past, some toy cars have been propelled by a launcher that shoots the vehicle from the launcher at high speed.
The inventor herein has recognized that in addition to propelling a vehicle, a launcher can help form a physical bond between the toy vehicle and the user. In particular, the inventor herein has recognized a benefit in designing a toy launcher that at least partially mimics the controls of the corresponding toy vehicle.